


A Carrot?

by Shamelesslygallavich



Series: Tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 03:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1712597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shamelesslygallavich/pseuds/Shamelesslygallavich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this wasn't given to me as a prompt but it's based on a post Socalbetty made on Tumblr so I'm including it with my 'tumblr prompts'. Basically Mickey gets a tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Carrot?

Mickey opened the door and entered into a small, dimly lit room that was filled by the sound of loud rock music. The guy sitting behind the counter looked up from his magazine and nodded at him. 

"Hey man, watcha want?" The guy asked looking back down at what he was reading.

"Uh, a tattoo?" Mickey said, still glancing around the room, a little uncomfortable and not completely sure about it.

"Cool. Yo Tanya! Customer!" He turned to yell in the direction of the open door behind him.

"Alright! Send ‘em back!" A woman’s voice replied. The guy just hooked his thumb towards the door so Mickey walked around the counter and through the door into an even smaller room, although this one had better lighting.

"What can I do for you, darling?" The woman asked as she patted the seat in front of her for Mickey to sit. Shit, he thought. He hadn’t even decided on what he wanted and here this lady was, staring at him expectantly. 

"Uhm, I was thinking.." He mumbled, trying to stall and bit his lip nervously.

"You don’t know, do you?" She asked, amusement in her voice. "Well honey, I’ve given a lot of different tattoos so maybe I can help. First, tell me why you’re getting it. A special occasion, a goal you met, a death?" She questioned.

"This-uh-person I love." Fuck, he probably sounded stupid, like a sentimental little bitch. He groaned internally.

"Oh?  _Person?”_ She said with a knowing look. “What’s your name kid?”

"Mickey." He answered tentatively. The look she was giving him made him feel really uneasy. She knew, she had to know he was gay, he wished he had just said girl instead of  _person_ , fuck that had been too obvious. He was starting to wonder if she was going to refuse him service and kick him out when she smiled warmly and held out her hand for him to shake.

"Well Mickey, I’m Tanya. You don’t have to look so damn uncomfortable. So who’s the lucky guy?" She said as she let go of his hand and leaned back in her chair, completely at ease. 

"Ian, his names Ian." Mickey said, relaxing a little.

"Well you could do something cliche like get his name or a heart, some shit like that." She said making a face. "Or you could do something  _special_  to the two of you. What do you think of when you think of your boy?”

"Carrots." Mickey blurted out, then blushed because who the fuck thinks of a vegetable when asked about their boyfriend.

"Carrots." Tanya said raising her eyebrows in surprise.

"He has red hair." Mickey offered as an explanation, hoping he wasn’t making a complete fool of himself.

"Oh! Nice." She said with a chuckle. "How ‘bout one carrot to represent _your_ special carrot. So where do you want it?” 

"Somewhere only he’ll see it…uhh..my thigh?" Mickey searched Tanya’s face for approval.

"Sounds good, let’s get ‘er done."

—————————————————————————

When Ian got home Mickey was sitting on the couch with the T.V on even though he wasn’t paying any attention to it, he was too nervous.

"Hey Mick." Ian said as he collapsed onto the couch next to his boyfriend, leaning over to place a peck on his lips.

"Hey, I have something to tell you." Mickey said, avoiding the younger boy’s eyes.

"What?" Ian asked with concern, thinking he was getting bad news.

"Actually, to show you." Mickey corrected himself, shrugging to seem like he didn’t care as much as he did. Like he wasn’t going insane at the thought that Ian might not like it.

"Okay, show me." Ian said, confusion coloring his voice. Mickey stood up and started taking off his pants as Ian watched, now extremely confused. "Mick, if you’re planning on showing me your dick, I can assure you I’ve already seen it." Ian joked.

"No asshole." Mickey rolled his eyes and started chewing on his lip, not sure of himself.

"Come on, what the fuck is it." Ian said in exasperation. Mickey finally thought what the hell and pulled down his boxers to join his pants on the floor. He watched the ceiling as he waited for his boyfriends reaction.

"You got a tattoo! Wait. A carrot?" Ian asked, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, for you." Mickey mumbled causing a huge grin to spread across the younger boys face. "So uh, do you like it?" 

"Do I like it? Fuck Mick." Ian said heatedly, then he leaned forward and and took the brunet’s dick in his mouth.

"Shit. Is that a yes? Oh fuck." Mickey moaned out as Ian started bobbing his head.


End file.
